I Love You
by WorgenDeathKnight
Summary: A story about how Brittany and Santana get together. Set after 2x16. Brittana. Santittany. Song by Celine Dion


**I Love You**

**A/N: I do NOT own Glee or any characters, fox and Ryan Murphy do.**

Brittany was walking down the hall towards the music room, when she heard someone talking. It sounded like Artie, her boyfriend who she was going to meet. His voice was coming from the room opposite the music room so she looked through the window in the door, into the room. What she saw made her sad and kind of happy at the same time. Artie and Tina were kissing. Brittany was sad because Artie was cheating on her and she loved him. But she was happy because now she had a chance to be with Santana. Brittany walked into the room, slamming the door open, causing Tina and Artie to break apart. "Brittany I can explain..." Artie started. "No, I don't care what your excuse is. Enjoy being with her because we're over.

I really cared about you Artie but obviously you didn't" Brittany said as calmly as she could. She walked back out and ran to her car. She got in and sat there, unsure whether to cry or to smile. She decided not to think about Artie and to go to Santana, so she started her car and drove to Santana's house. Brittany got out of her car and walked slowly up to the door. She knocked gently unsure how Santana would react. Brittany stood there for a few minutes before the door opened, there stood Santana with tear streaked cheeks and red eyes. "What do you want?" Santana asked coldly. "Can I come in?" Brittany asked. "Why so you can break my heart again and in my own home this time?" Santana asked back. "No...we need to talk about us" Brittany answered. "There is no us" Santana told her and slammed the door in her face. Brittany left Santana's and drove home. She'll try again tomorrow.

The next day Santana went to school late and tried to avoid seeing Brittany. It worked until Glee club. Brittany sat next to her and kept trying to talk to her. Santana pretended to listen to Mr Schuester babbling on about Nationals and and the set list. Glee club ended when Rachel and (surprisingly) Quinn finished singing a duet. As soon as the club ended, Santana rushed out of class and Brittany follows her to her car. Santana gets in and so does Brittany. "Get out of my car" Santana told her, But Brittany ignored her. "I need to talk to you" Britt said. "I don't care, I don't want to talk to you. Now get out before I get out and walk home" Santana told her. Brittany sighed and got out of the car, not wanting to make Santana walk all the way home.

Santana drove home just below the speed limit. She got home, parked and locked her car, then went up to her room. She put some depressing music on her ipod and lay on her bed crying her eyes loved Brittany but it still killed her every time she saw the blonde. It had been a few weeks since she told Britt how she felt by the blonde's locker. Eventually Santana fell asleep. She dreamed that she was at school and after performing in the hall in front of the school, Brittany told them all that Santana is in love with her. The students threw things at Santana, called her names and laughed at her. She ran out of the hall and Karofsky followed her. Just as she was about to be slushied, she woke up. Santana got up and got ready for school.

Brittany got to school and went to Santana's locker and, just as she thought, Santana wasn't there. Brittany got a short letter out of her bag and slipped it into Santana's locker. The bell rang and she went to her first class. At lunch she saw Santana open her locker and the letter fell out. She picked it up, read it, ripped it up and walked off. Brittany was about to go after her, but Quinn stopped her. "Britt, it's best if you don't follow her right now" she told the air head. "But I need to see if she's ok" Brittany complained. "Obviously she isn't ok, she's heart broken and she thinks you're going to break it again" Quinn replied. "I'll go after her" she added just as Britt was going to say more. Quinn walked off after the brunette. Later in Glee club Brittany sang a love song to Santana in front of the rest of the club.

I must be crazy now  
>Maybe I dream too much<br>But when I think of you  
>I long to feel your touch<p>

To whisper in your ear  
>Words that are old as time<br>Words only you would hear  
>If only you were mine<p>

I wish I could go back to the very first day I saw you  
>Should've made my move when you looked in my eyes<br>'cause by now I know that you'd feel the way that I do  
>And I'd whisper these words as you'd lie here by my side<p>

I love you, please say  
>You love me too, these three words<br>They could change our lives forever  
>And I promise you that we will always be together<br>Till the end of time

So today, I finally find the courage deep inside  
>Just to walk right up to your door<br>But my body can't move when I finally get to it  
>Just like a thousand times before<p>

(Santana got up and joined Brittany, looking at her, to sing the next part.)

Then without a word she handed me this letter  
>Read I hope this finds the way into your heart, it said<p>

I love you, please say  
>You love me too, these three words<br>They could change our lives forever  
>And I promise you that we will always be together<br>Till the end of time

(Brittany sang the rest of the song, looking at Santana.)

Well maybe I, I need a little love yeah  
>And maybe I, I need a little care<br>And maybe I, maybe you, maybe you, maybe you  
>Oh you need somebody just to hold you<br>If you do, just reach out and I'll be there

I love you, please say  
>You love me too<br>Please say you love me too  
>Till the end of time<br>These three words  
>They could change our lives forever<br>And I promise you that we will always be together

Oh, I love you  
>Please say you love me too<br>Please please  
>Say you love me too<br>Till the end of time  
>My baby<br>Together, together, forever  
>Till the end of time<br>I love you  
>I will be your light<br>Shining bright  
>Shining through your eyes<br>My baby

After the song Britt kissed Santana in front of the group. Santana resisted at first but then melted into the kiss. When they parted they had smiles on their faces. "I love you and I want to be with you" Britt told her. "I love you too, so much" Santana replied. When they realised where they were, they blushed and sat down. They looked at their friends' faces. Some were shocked, some were smiling and Finn looked confused. "Finally you two, it took you long enough" Rachel commented. "Wait, you knew?" Santana asked. "All us girls did" Tina answered. "How?"Brittany asked. "It was obvious. You always hug, sit next to each other, link pinkies and dance together. You even make out in front of football players" Lauren told them. "We're just happy you're together" Mercedes added.

"Why do you look confused?" Santana asked Finn. "Well Brittany was just dating Artie and you were dating Sam. Plus you've both slept with a lot of dudes, so how can you be gay?" Finn asked. "You were just our big gay beards, sorry" Santana answered. After school the girls went to Santana's. As soon as they got into her bedroom, Santana kissed Brittany passionately. "God, I missed this" Santana admitted when they parted. Brittany pulled her into another heated kiss, tongues explored mouths and hands roamed bodies. As Britt was about to remove Santana's t-shirt, she stopped her. "Don't you want me?" Britt asked confused and upset. "Of course I do. I want you so badly, but I want to do this right not that we're a couple.

We have to go on at least two dates first" Santana told her. Brittany pulled away pouting and sat on Santana's bed. "Hey, that doesn't mean we can't kiss, cuddle and link pinkies" Santana said softly, moving to kneel in front of the blonde. "Can I still touch your boobs, I like them" Brittany asked. Santana laughed softly. "I know you do and you can as long as I can touch yours" Santana answered. "Deal" Britt said and they kissed again.


End file.
